Computer devices have contributed greatly to creating workplace efficiency across all industries. The relatively recent surge in advancements in mobile computing technology have proven especially useful to businesses, particularly those having a mobile workforce. While mobile computing devices do have distinct advantages, they also present unique safety challenges not present in a traditional desktop computing environment. For instance, the near-universal use of mobile computing devices like smartphones has resulted in an increased number of automobile accidents caused by drivers distracted by the use of such devices. Other types of computer devices used in a mobile setting can present similar safety hazards. For instance, computer navigation systems in automobiles may distract a driver from attending to the road. In the industrial setting, heavy equipment and industrial vehicle operators may become distracted by display readouts from computer devices located in the vehicle that are intended to assist the worker in his or her task. For example, a forklift may be equipped with a computer device that assists in the dispatching of the forklift to the proper pickup location within a warehouse. An unsafe operating condition may be created, however, if the forklift operator is distracted by this display of information while attempting to operate the forklift. Additionally, the computer equipment itself tends to inhibit a vehicle operator's field of vision, thereby increasing the likelihood of collisions with objects that are obstructed from view.
Screen blanking technology has previously been implemented to ameliorate the risks associated with the display of information on computer devices within a vehicle. This technology generally disables the display of information on these devices when it is unsafe for the operator of the vehicle to view the information, such as when the vehicle is in motion. While this technology is generally effective at preventing the display of distracting information during specified periods, it does not address the problem of the computer display screen's obstruction of the operator's field of vision even when not displaying information.
What is needed is a computer system suitable for use in a vehicle that provides less obstruction to the vehicle operator's field of vision. In particular, a computer system is needed that has a display screen large enough to display information in an easy-to-read fashion, thereby avoiding undue visual strain on the vehicle operator, while not obstructing the view of the vehicle operator in a manner that would create an unsafe operating environment.